


I Saw Mommy Killing Santa Claus

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, It's actually kinda cute, Krampus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A challenge fic for the Cards Against Christmas challenge on Tumblr. Dean and (Y/n)'s daughter sees something.





	I Saw Mommy Killing Santa Claus

Presents were stacked neatly under the tree as Dean walked down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sam was sleepily behind him, brushing back his hair. Dean and (Y/n)’s daughter was waiting patiently on the couch while (Y/n) busied herself in the kitchen, making coffee and hot chocolate for the four.

“How did you sleep honey?” Dean asked, kissing little April’s forehead. “Did you see Santa?”

“Yes I did.” She said with a smile. “Mommy killed him because he was bad.” Dean and Sam stopped then and looked at each other. (Y/n) handed each of them a cup of coffee and April a small cup of hot chocolate.

“Why don’t you drink that then we will open presents. I need to talk to daddy and Uncle Sam about your dream you had.” She played with April’s hair before leading Dean and Sam to the kitchen. “Before you ask, I did kill Santa last night.”

“Uh...what?” Dean asked.

“Santa had horns and was trying to eat April.” (Y/n) said. “So I killed him. But I tried to play it off to her that she was just having a bad dream.”

“Krampus tried to eat my niece and you didn’t say anything?” Sam asked. (Y/n) shrugged.

“She said I was cool.” (Y/n) said. “She said I must be a superhero.”

“Well, you are.” Dean said. “And you did a good job of cleaning everything up.” He looked around, not seeing any Krampus blood or anything.

“What can I say? My mom taught me how to clean just right and she keeps a beautiful arsonal of cleaning supplies in her pantry.” (Y/n) smiled and laughed. “Some hunters keep guns and knives. Some keep Lemon Pledge and Windex.”

“Well, I’m so glad that they let us use the cabin, Krampus and all.” Sam said. “But I would suggest that we get back in there before little miss April decides she has waited long enough to open her presents.” (Y/n) and Dean nodded before following Sam in, Dean stopping (Y/n) just as they got into the living room and pointing at the mistletoe hanging.

“You don’t have to stand under there to kiss me.” (Y/n) said, kissing Dean. “Merry Christmas honey.”

“Merry Christmas baby.”


End file.
